


Junkers to Heroes

by SBlev92



Series: SBlev92's Overwatch Fanon [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Comedy, Crimes & Criminals, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Light-Hearted, Protectiveness, Rescue, Short, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBlev92/pseuds/SBlev92
Summary: Australian criminals Junkrat and Roadhog have been travelling the world, plundering whatever loot they can get their hands on. Their latest exploits see them in London, where they have just botched their latest heist and are at a loss for what to do. It is now that they are contacted by Overwatch, who have shown interest in their abilites; as they always have, the Junkers decline the offer, professing that the pair are NOT heroes. However when they happen across a burning hotel with a child trapped inside, the Junkers' morals are truly tested. Are they really heartless enough to let a child die, or is there perhaps more good in the duo than either originally thought?





	

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Overwatch_ , its characters, events, or settings. They all belong to Blizzard Entertainment. This story was intended for entertainment purposes only on the free Archive of Our Own website, I will not be uploading or publishing it otherwise. I also acknowledge that I will see no form of profit from this work whatsoever.**

It was nighttime in London, a fairly quiet night with nothing out of the ordinary. Businesses had closed up, everyone had gone home to their families and there was little traffic on the streets. However, the London Reserve (a building used to house the city’s gold after the Royal Treasury was destroyed in an Omnic uprising) was about to get a very rude awakening, in the form of two figures sneaking up to the side of the building; one was small and skinny, the other very tall and fat.

“Hehehe. It’s showtime!” Junkrat snickered, planting several concussion mines on the wall and motioning for Roadhog to stand back. He closed his eyes and pressed the detonator, causing the wall to blow open. The security guard deep within the building was jarred awake by the boom, but ultimately shrugged it off and went back to sleep.

“Come on, quickly!” Junkrat said as the pair crept inside through the darkened lobby. They approached the corridor down to the safe, and flattened themselves against the wall to listen to two security officers who had just rounded the corner.  


“Did you hear that?” One said. “Sounded like an explosion!”

“Yeah, it came from the lobby.” Responded the other. “Let’s have a look.”

“Allow me.” Roadhog grunted as he tossed his chainhook around the corner, which grappled onto an officer. Before he had time to react, Roadhog pulled him in and punched him out. The other prepared to run and radio for help but before he could, he got grappled too. Once the guards were out, the Junkers hurried down the hallway, taking out any other officers they came across until they finally reached the safe.

“Alright, blast it open!” Roadhog said.

“With pleasure.” Junkrat said, pulling his riptire off his back and revving it. “FIRE IN THE HOLE!!!!!” The riptire rocketed away from Junkrat and skidded up the wall next to the large steel door of the safe and exploded halfway up, disintegrating the hinges of the door. The now detached safe door leaned forward and fell onto the floor with a deafening thud. This, of course, alerted every security officer in the building and they began quickly converging on the pair’s position.

“Gold, gold, I love gold!” Junkrat said as he and Roadhog loaded up several gold bars on a cart and the two wheeled it out towards the lobby they entered through, only to be stopped by several armed officers, their guns aimed squarely at the Junkers.

“Uh, Jamison?” Roadhog said.

“Yeah?”

“Would it be possible on future heists to, maybe, think of a quieter method of entry?”

Junkrat nodded. “Probably wouldn’t be the worst idea.”

“Drop your weapons and put your hands up!” One of the officers ordered.

“Shove it ya jumped up ratbag!” Junkrat shouted, withdrawing his grenade launcher. This yielded the expected response from the security team, and the two quickly took cover behind the lobby’s support columns to avoid the gunfire. Jamison shot grenade after grenade at the officers, taking out a few and scattering the others, while Roadhog contributed with shots from his Scrap Gun.

“Alright enough of this!” Roadhog said, cramming a large handful of scrap into his gun. “Get the gold, I’ll deal with this lot!"

“It’s Roadhog Time!” He said as he stood up and cranked his gun several times, releasing a stream of scrap at the hapless officers, all the while laughing maniacally. Meanwhile Junkrat had already leapt onto the gold cart and jerry-rigged his Riptire onto the back of it. He revved the tire and began to speed off with the cart.

“Hop on big guy!” Junkrat shouted. Roadhog, who had either killed or chased off the remaining guards, quickly hooked onto the back of the cart and slid along with his comrade through the building as reinforcements arrived to give chase. As they flew up the stairs to the higher floors, Junkrat was howling like a maniac and having the time of his life, while Roadhog was simply trying to hang on. Before they knew it, the two were barreling down a hallway towards a large window.

“Get ready, mate!” Junkrat shouted. “Cuz here we GOOOOOOOO!!!!!” The cart crashed through the window and soared through the air. The two yelled in exhilaration, assured of their escape. Unfortunately, their celebration was short lived, as a police helicopter emerged along side them and fired on the cart, forcing the two to leap off of it out of harm’s way. The Junkers landed in an alleyway, the cart of gold crashing into the window of a nearby building.

“C’mon. Let’s get that gold.” Roadhog said. As soon as they emerged from the alley however, they saw a large team of SCO19 officers storm the building the cart crashed into. The chopper (now joined by a second) had its light placed directly on the window in question, ready to open fire.

“Um, I’m gonna pass, mate.” Junkrat responded. “Let’s face it, this heist was a complete bust. What ‘appened to us? We used to be master thieves, and now we’re just botching job after job.”

“Maybe we just need a new angle.” Roadhog said. “Our enemies are getting stronger so we got to as well. Maybe we should get different weapons?”

“Nah, I kinda like the ol’ Frag Launcher! I think we oughta’ get more people on our team.”

“But then you hafta divide up the loot more ways, meanin’ less for you.” Roadhog said.

“Yeah, that’s true.” Junkrat said. “What about body armor? Then we wouldn’t have to run when they start shootin’!”

“We could try stealth?” Roadhog suggested. The two looked at each other for a brief moment before laughing hysterically at such an absurd thought.

“Cheers gents, planning your honeymoon, are you?” A familiar voice said above them. The Junkers looked up to see the one and only Tracer sitting on a fire escape, swinging her feet playfully as she smiled down at them.

“Well, if it ain’t Li’l Miss Speedster!” Junkrat mocked. “Here to take us in?”

“Actually no, I’m here to make you two another offer.” She said, blinking to the ground in front of them.

“Oh, for the last bloody time we are _not_ joining Overwatch!” Junkrat said. “Do the two of us look like ‘eroes to you?”

“Well no, and personally I think you’re a lost cause.” Tracer replied. “But Commander Morrison sees something in you lot, potential for redemption, I guess. Besides, we all admire your abilities, if only you’d just put them to good use!”

“Well you tell Commander Moron-ison that we ain’t joinin’ your li’l girl scout troop, and that our abilities ain’t fer sale!”

Tracer rolled her eyes. “Have it your way then. Oh coppers! They’re over hmmph!”

Junkrat cut her off by covering her mouth. “Okay okay! We…we’ll think about it, alright!? Just come find us again, maybe tomorrow or something.”

“Fine, whatever.” Tracer said apathetically. “But you just watch yourselves. I’m not the only agent in this city, you know!” With that, she teleported away into the night.

“Can you believe it? The two of us, bleedin’ ‘eroes?!” Junkrat laughed.

“You’re telling me.” Roadhog replied. “Does she not know who she’s talkin’ to?”

“I know! Ain’t one ‘eroic bone in our bodies an’ Overwatch wants us to join ‘em! Absolutely bonkers!” Junkrat replied with a grin, though his smile disappeared as the pair emerged from the alley onto the beach, where they were blinded by a bright orange light in front of them. The light came from the Blue Whale Hotel near the coast, which was now completely engulfed in flames, horrified guests and staff watching from the streets.

“Alright, the fire brigade are on their way.” A concierge reassured the guests, putting away her cellphone. Nearby, a frantic mother was doing a headcount of her children.

“Two, three, four…wait a minute. Where’s Addie?!” The terrified woman exclaimed. “Addie! Addie where are you!? Oh my God!” She put her hand to her mouth as her eyes locked on her youngest daughter, still trapped in the hotel room on the fourth floor. The child screamed for her mother from behind the glass door and attempted to open it but immediately withdrew her hand from the hot metal. Meanwhile the two Junkers just stared at the sight, unsure of how to respond, when finally Roadhog spoke up.

“Should we, uh…you know…?”

Junkrat shot him a surprised look. “Seriously!? In case you ain’t noticed, the bloomin’ place is on fire! Besides, it ain’t my kid. C’mon, we better find a way ‘round.” He began to walk away, but noticed that he was walking alone; Junkrat turned around to see Roadhog still facing the hotel, staring. Now, there was no telling what was going on behind that mask, but Jamison had known his buddy long enough to recognize the Slouch of Indecision, a particular posture Roadhog holds when he seriously cannot make up his mind about something. Though, this was usually made when deciding which treasures to grab or whether he wants to kill someone with his gun or his hook, never when deciding whether to save a stranger’s life. In fact, Junkrat was surprised this was even on his mind at all, considering how many people they’d _both_ indiscriminately murdered!

Realizing his associate wasn’t budging anytime soon, Junkrat reluctantly sauntered back up the sloping sand and asked, in an irritated tone, “Are you going to lose _any_ sleep if we don’t do this?”

“Eh.” Roadhog simply replied, bringing his thumb and index finger close together.

Junkrat sighed, “Damn it, fine. But let’s make it quick!”

“Alright, out o’ the way, professionals comin’ through!” he said as the pair pushed through the crowd and approached the hotel. “Ok big guy, get me to the balcony!” Roadhog swung his chain hook above his head several times and then tossed it up to the room’s balcony, where it securely grappled on. Junkrat spat in his palms and rubbed them together, grabbed onto the chain and slowly climbed up. Once he reached the door of the room, he saw that the door was not only hot to the touch, but the metal frame had begun to melt, welding the door shut. He withdrew a concussion mine and planted it squarely on the center of the glass door, but quickly noticed the young girl right on the other side, staring at him with curiosity. He also noticed that the smoke levels were uncomfortably close to her head.

“Oh, g’day sweetheart!” he smiled. “I’m gonna need ya’ to get down on the floor and get back away from the door, ‘kay?”

Addie nodded and complied with his requests. Junkrat had surprised himself here; he’d never really thought of himself as paternal, or more or less giving a crap about other peoples’ kids, but somehow some altruistic instinct had just surfaced out of nowhere and taken control, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

“Anyway.” He said to himself, getting back to the task at hand. “Time ta’ blow somethin’ up!” He swung down to the underside of the balcony away from the blast zone and hung there as he detonated the mine. The explosion shattered the glass and sent pieces flying into the room, though Addie was far away enough to avoid it. Climbing back onto the balcony, Junkrat slowly crawled into the room under the cloud of smoke, attempting to avoid placing his natural hand on the glass shards.

 

Meanwhile, a short distance away, Tracer had recently arrived on the scene and was planning her own rescue of the child, but froze in her tracks when she saw the Junkers push their way to the front of the crowd and go straight to work. Thrilled, she fumbled for her communicator and spoke into it.

“Commander, it’s Lena. Get down to the Blue Whale Hotel, there’s somethin’ you go’a see!”

 

“Stay right there, darlin’!” Junkrat told Addie. “I’m comin’ ta get you.” He crawled as quickly as he could across the hazardous floor, some of the glass puncturing his arm despite his best efforts. Addie was of no help at this point; she was reduced to sobbing on the floor with her hands over her eyes. Junkrat was as low to the ground as he could be, yet he and the child were both being gradually shrouded by the smoke, causing them both to cough madly.

“Alrigh’, gotta do somethin’ about this smoke!” Junkrat exclaimed. Being the crazed firebug that he was, he knew that smoke rises, seeking the highest point it can get to. All he had to do was create a higher point for the smoke to reach besides the ceiling! In what was not one of his more brilliant moments, Junkrat withdrew his Frag Launcher and lobbed a grenade towards a corner area of the ceiling.

The explosion left a huge hole in the ceiling, through which the smoke began to pour through, leaving the pair with a little bit more room to breathe. However, Junkrat soon realized the mistake he had made when the already unstable ceiling began to crack and warp.

“Strewth.” He said, using an unusual Australian swear. “Probably shouldn’t a’ done that!” Hurriedly reaching Addie, he grabbed a shirt off the floor and instructed her to place it over her face. He then scooped her up, held his breath as the smoke shrouded his head, and sprinted out of the room as the ceiling collapsed, bringing the whole of the upper room down with it.

Junkrat swung down Roadhog’s chain as fast as he could and, once they were almost to the ground, tossed Addie into his comrade’s free hand and landed hard on the pavement. Roadhog withdrew his Chain Hook and lumbered towards Addie’s tearful mother, handing her the child. She and the crowd surrounded the Junkers and began cheering; though no one could tell, Roadhog was smiling behind his mask, and Junkrat was beginning to think that maybe he could get into this whole “saving lives” business after all. The pair heard someone nearby clear her throat to get their attention and turned to see Tracer, with Soldier: 76 and Lúcio on either side of her.

“Congratulations gents.” she said, beaming ear-to-ear and holding out two Overwatch communicators. “ _Now_ you’re heroes!”


End file.
